Midwinter Night
by Gypsy Wolf
Summary: A short story for CHristmas of Kel and Dom's Mid winter.


Dissclaimer these characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce. The story line is my own

Midwinter Night

By Gypsy Wolf

The sun was sinking over the walls of New Hope, the sun glinting off the snow that scattered the ground. The last day shift was being replaced by the first night shift. As Kel watched from her headquarters window she spied a familiar shape being relieved from duty. She had been watching him since he started his watch over three hours ago stopping every so often from the reports she had to write to silently observe him. Returning back to her work Kel did not see the distant figure glance over in her direction.

An hour latter and Kel's eyes were starting to hurt from the lack of light. Looking out the window she was surprised to find that same familiar figure still standing on the battlements. Deciding to take a break Kel quickly left the building.

Breathing in the fresh air Kel felt herself relax not wanting to run into the refugees she decided to walk the wall. Lost in thought she did not notice where she was going. Hearing a soft chuckle she jumped surprised to see the man who had been obscuring her thoughts standing in front of her watching something down below him. Why oh why does he have to be so damn handsome. Kel thought to herself watching the wind play hi already messy hair.

'I thought you where on the day shift.' Kel spoke startling Sergeant Domitan out of his trance.

'Kel!' he yelped turning around so fast Kel feared he would fall off the wall. 'You startled me, I didn't hear you.' He muttered throwing one of his breath taking smiles in her direction. Kel felt her knees go weak, returning his smile with one of her own.

'So what are you watching?' she asked walking up to the rail for a support.

'The children, I was just watching them enjoying themselves.' He replied turning his gaze back to the scene below.

Glancing down Kel saw the orphans playing twiggy between the houses. Tobe was currently being chased by Loey while Gydo and Meech cheered her on. They were playing with the other children who lived in New Hope. There where a few camp fires scattered around in which the adults were sitting watching the children play. Tobe had ducked behind a tree Loey had kept running no longer seeing her quarry she had turned and chased Tobe around the tree. Their headlong pace ended when Louisa went the opposite way around the tree causing the two children to run headlong into each other. The audience started laughing as the children slowly started to get to their feet. Tied and utterly defeated Tobe went over and sat down at a fire with Fanche and Saefas. They were joined by the other children and soon music could be heard coming from the group Tobe's voice raising high above the others.

Kel laughed as she watched them play and sing and just being happy to be alive. They were celebrating midwinter the longest night of the year.

'It was worth it. When ever I see them playing like this, it just confirms it.' Dom said quietly

'What was worth it?' Kel asked looking up into his Blue eyes.

'Going after you and them. Taking this job, actually doing something with my life I suppose.' He replied

'Why did you join the own?'

'I was board and was not interested in getting married. Why did you become a knight?'

'I wanted to help people like my mum. There were bandits while we were on the islands she saved me and the sacred swords. I guess I wanted to do the same thing.'

'Kill bandits.' He smirked

'No protect people.'

'Of cause the protector of the small wants to protect people. Should have really thought of that my self.' Dom was grinning evilly at her.

'Dom.' She cried punching him on the shoulder 'stop calling me by that ridiculous name.'

'Okay, mother.'

'That one too.' She cried punching him again. He grabbed both her fists smirking at her attempts to stop his teasing. 'Okay you can let go of my hands now. I know when I'm not going to win.' she sighed

'Kel' he said

'Yeah.'

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek 'Midwinter Luck' releasing her hand once he was out of her reach

Instinctively Kel stepped forward and kissed Dom on the lips 'Midwinter Luck to you to Dom' The two of them just stood there lost in the others eyes. Completely unaware that they were being watched from below.

XXXX

Tobe had seen his lady up on the walk way watching all of the proceedings with Sergeant Dom. She had seemed so happy, but then again Tobe mussed she was always happy with Dom about. He had been talking to Loey when they noticed that all the children were starting to fall asleep. Thinking to call the Lady down so they could all go to bed. He had been shocked to see the Lady kiss Sergeant Dom '_Midwinter luck to you to Dom'_.

'Loey did you just see what I did?' He said turning to the girl beside him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. 'Midwinter Luck Loey' he said kissing her on the cheek. Walking away from the fire he started to call to his Lady.'

XXXXX

'Lady, Lady.' Tobe called turning to look down Dom saw Tobe standing below.

'What's wrong Tobe?' Kel called voice filled with concern

'They all fell asleep.' He said trying to muffle a yawn.

'Well then I guess it's time you all went to bed. I'll be right down.' She said turning to the nearest stairwell.

'Need a hand?' Dom asked

'I'm sure Tobe and I will manage.' She replied smiling

'Good night mother.'

'Good night Dom.'

With that she turned and walked down the stairs and over to the fire she slowly started to wake up the seven orphans who lived with her and Tobe. Picking up the smallest child she herded the sleepy children off to their beds while parents came to collect their own sleepy rascals. Once Kel was safely out of sight a singly word escaped Dom' lips. 'Yes' he said punching the air before skipping off to his own bed as the snow began to fall once more.

Author Note: This is a cute christmas gift, a Merry Christmas to all of you. i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
